La historia de los Bastardos - Libro I: Hugo Stiglitz
by Strascream
Summary: "Durante mucho tiempo, Hugo no supo que fuerza fue la que lo impulsó a levantarse, a caminar hacia el lugar que servía de escenario para aquel inhumano maltrato… Y mucho menos la fuerza que lo hizo golpear al soldado que había hablado por la espalda."


Hace un tiempo me asaltó una idea: ¿Cual es el pasado de los bastardos? ¿Cuales fueron las circunstancias que los llevaron a ser el comando anti-nazis más temido de Europa? En la película solo vemos como Stiglitz es reclutado por Aldo y sus hombres y una escena en donde lo latiguean, pero nada más. así que he decidido aprovechar estos huecos para desarrollar una saga. Esta tendrá un fic para cada bastardo y todos los capítulos se llamaran "Inicios", "Caída" y "Renacimiento"c respectivamente.

Como Stiglitz es de quien tenemos más datos, la saga iniciará con él.

**Disclaimer:** "Bastardos sin Gloria" no me pertenece, sino a Quentin Tarantino

* * *

El joven Hugo Stiglitz estaba corriendo fuera de su casa. Ese mismo día, en la televisión, el Fuhrer había anunciado que, oficialmente, había iniciado la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Su abuelo había peleado en Primera y a veces llegaba a comportarse raro: se volvía ausente repentinamente, empezaba a temblar sin razón alguna. Su padre le había terminado por asignar un médico de cabecera para mantenerlo estable. Él no quería terminar como su abuelo. Al menos no por los caprichos de un hombre que solo quería ver morir a las personas por crímenes que cometieron sus antepasados religiosos*.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, pero ya se había perdido en la ciudad cuando finalmente pudo contenerse emocionalmente lo suficiente para darse cuenta de donde estaba.

No sabía moverse mucho por la ciudad, pero cualquier lugar le parecía mejor que las filas militares alemanas, así que caminó por las calles, tratando de ver si había algún lugar que ofreciese empleo y hospedaje. No encontró ninguno.

Ya había perdido las esperanzas cuando se resignó a dormir bajo un toldo. Ya se enfrentaría al dueño irritado de ese puesto mañana.

Al día siguiente despertó, con la espalda irritada por el hecho de haber dormido en una superficie tan dura. Pero no fue la incomodidad lo que lo levantó de su letargo, sino unos gritos. Cuando sus ojos se pudieron enfocar bien a la luz de la mañana vio a unos soldados alemanes llevándose a un mendigo, el cual se debatía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

– ¡Suéltenme!–gritaba el miserable con voz ronca. – ¡Tengo tanto derecho a vivir como ustedes! ¡Soy ciudadano alemán! ¡Conozco mis derechos!

–Desde que el Fuhrer Hitler tomó el mando perdiste tus derechos, rata. –dijo uno de los soldados pateándolo en el estomago para silenciarlo. El mendigo pronunció un quejido y se quedó sin fuerzas.

Durante mucho tiempo, Hugo no supo que fuerza fue la que lo impulsó a levantarse, a caminar hacia el lugar que servía de escenario para aquel inhumano maltrato… Y mucho menos la fuerza que lo hizo golpear al soldado que había hablado por la espalda.

Este aguanto el golpe, a pesar de sorprenderse de que un simple civil puede atacarlo por la espalda (y aún más que se atreviese), aún así, se volvió con rapidez para confrontar al joven que estaba en contra del sistema.

–Yo que tu no me metería en asuntos que no me convienen. –dijo el alemán mirándole con ojos que evidentemente trataban de infundir miedo en quien los mirase.

–Y yo que tú dejaría de escuchar las órdenes de aquel payaso del Fuhrer. –dijo Hugo tomando al soldado del cuello. Se oyó un "Crack" y este cayó al suelo con el cuello destrozado.

El otro soldado miraba la escena impotente. No sabía mucho sobre defensa personal, solo le habían asignado llevarse a los judíos a los campos de concentración, y él se había apuntado entre las tropas que se encargaban de aquella labor porque no creía que los judíos actuasen de forma hostil hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para ellos. Jamás había formado parte de una pelea además de las que el mismo iniciaba por ser un conocido partidario del bullying en su escuela. No creía que si pelease con Stiglitz fuese a salir ileso… o vivo. Lo mejor era salir de aquí…

Demasiado tarde. Hugo se abalanzó sobre él y lo condenó a un destino igual que el de su compañero.

"Esto se siente bien" pensó Hugo. "No sé porque pero no puedo evitar sentirme satisfecho."

* * *

Sinceramente creo que he hecho ver a Hugo más como un niño, pero quiero aclarar que tiene la misma edad que cuando comenzó a matar a los agentes de la Gestapo. Ese momento de debilidad es solo porque en aquel entonces, él no era el Hugo Stiglitz que Tarantino nos muestra.

*: Según una explicación de mi primo (al cual le enseñaron historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en el colegio), Hitler quería matar judíos porque fueron precisamente estos los que se opusieron a Jesús.


End file.
